Opposites Attract
by JaneTK143
Summary: An Idea that popped into my mind. What happens when something happens to the puffs and everything is opposite? I will be continuing the chapters for the story 'Forbidden counter part love,' but this was just an idea.


Opposites Attract

It was a rainy, gloomy day. All my thoughts were heading back to 'him' and I just couldn't get it out. For some reason it was as if it were stuck in my head like bubble gum. I tried and tried but apparently it likes it's spot in my head. I decided I needed to clear my head. I decided to take a walk to the damp and wet TownsVille Park. I took out my light blue umbrella and made my way to the park. I wasn't gonna let some dumb weather ruin my life. I'm gonna have fun! I'm gonna party!... But it doesn't feel right without him. I gently set down my umbrella near the fountain and headed towards the swings. I was swinging high feeling the wind push my pigtails around. I was actually enjoying the view but I was interrupted by a familiar voice calling my name from behind. I was high in the air when I jumped off and landed on my feet. I spun around quickly but no one was there. I just dropped the subject and turned around... but that was a mistake. The boy who left me along time ago, the boy who I thought I would never see again was standing there right before my eyes. I just grabbed my umbrella and started to walk away acting like nothing ever happened. He didn't appreciate how I was ignoring him. I could tell by the way he gripped my wrist. I tried pulling away but I can tell over the years he has devolped. Mentally and Physiclly. I have devolped too. I turned my hand and grabbed his wrist. I pulled his arm putting all my weight on my right foot. After I had flipped him, he was shocked even though he could tell that it was coming.

I started to walk away when he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I tried to push him away but it was no use. His strength was too much to bare. I dropped my arms to the side. I fell for him all over again. That meant that his brothers were back too and the girls aren't heart broken anymore... or so we thought...

The next day my best friends and I were walking to the park. The boys came back and thats all we needed we were so happy... but all good things must come to an end... we got there and saw the most horrible thing that can ever happen. Those no good playboys were gonna die tonight.

They didn't notice us until I yelled "YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR EYES OPENED AT NIGHT PLAYBOYS!" There was a lot of venom in my voice and a dark aura covering me. I stomped away clearly pissed. That night the ground was shaking rapidly, but then it came to a stop and I ended up sleeping in my light blue room peacfully. The next morning WASN'T an ordinary day. My friends and I were still pissed about the other day. We were going to get revenge so I met them down town. We were going to track them down and send them to hell. Suddenly a wave came upon us and we were knocked out. When I woke up I still felt pissed. I zoomed into the side of the building causing it to collapse. I was having fun and I didn't want to stop. I continued causing destuction. I used my sonic scream to break all the glasses. I broke the bridge and blah blah.

"STOP IT!" a voice coming from behind said. I turned around to see a weak boy trembling. I carried him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME LITTLE ONE!" I yelled as I was about to punch him, but someone stopped me. I turned around to see... Boomer. I pushed him and flew away. I found out that at the same time I was causing destuction, my friends were too. What a coicedence... but we were stopped by the boys! When did they ever become good. The next day we went down town to cause destuction again. None of us were wearing our uniforms... we had our belts but our outfits were diffrent. Momoko or should I say Blossom was wearing a red tube top,jean short-shorts, and red converse wedges. She had a side pony tail with her bow wrapped around her hair. She had red eye shadow and red lipstick. The jewelry she wore was kinda cool. She wore a necklace with a tiny jar that had red sand in it. She had a braclet where it was like a lava lamp. My pigtails were down and I straightened my hair so the top of my hair is straight and the bottom is curly. I had a dark blue strapless tube top that had the words 'BEST BITCH IN TOWN' written on it. I also wore long blue jeans that were pre-ripped. On top of the jeans I wore blue knee-high converse. I woke dark blue eye shadow and red lipstick just like Momoko's. I war a necklace like Momoko's but the little jar had a replica of a black rose inside. I had regular bangles and a saphire ring. For Kauro, she wore a dark green tanktop with a picture of a girl that cut off her hands on it. She wore a weird kind of pants. Her left part of the jeans were shorts, and the right side was long. She also curled her hair which was now right below her shoulders. She wore regular converse but green. She had a necklace with a skull and glowing green eyes. She was wearing a black bubble bracelet that says 'Stay away if you don't want to have your head cut off.'

We were robbing a bank when the RRBZ came to stop us.

"Look Blossom! The RowdyRight Pervs are here! Finally! It's time to have fun." I yelled with a smirk on plastered on my face.

"It is RowdyRUFF!" Boomer yelled.

"Are you afraid you are gonna get a little boo-boo RowdyRIGHT boy? Also you just admitted that you guys ARE pervs..." I replied.

"That's it!" he yelled as he ran towards me and tried to punch me, but I did a back hand-spring to dodge. I round-house kicked him creating a huge crater in the building in front of me. I flew to the mayor's window with a spray-paint bottle. I started to write grafiti on his front door. The words I wrote said "Puffs are gone!" Right when I wrote the exclamation point, I was knocked down. I got up to see Boomer.

"Awww... is the RowdyRight Blue boy pissed?" I teased.

"Yeah I am..." he said as he pulled me into a passionte kiss. I pushed him away 5 seconds after his lips touched mine.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME PLAYBITCH! SORRY I MEAN PLAYBOY!" I teased while flying away.

I caught up with my friends while they were beating up those RowdyDicks. I bet they don't even have them... Boomer caught up to me and grabbed me from behind by my waist.

"If you want to keep your arms the way they are, then I suggest you get them off my waist you perverted playboy!" I yelled as I tried to get away from his grip.

"Bloss! Can we bail now?" I yelled to her.

"NO! WE ARE GONNA LEAVE THEM KNOCKED OUT!" she said getting a little distracted.

"I am afraid I can't let that happen red" Brick said as he grabbed Blossom by her waist and kidnapped her. 'Oh SHIT, is that what Boomer is gonna do to me?' I thought to myself... turns out I was right. The dark blue ruff dragged me to an unfamiliar room. It was dark blue with blue furniture all of the place. I didn't gove a fuck where I was. What got my atention was a flat screen tv. I turned it on and started channel I started to play Call of Duty, like the game I have in my room along with my x-box 360. After awhile I was getting bord of watching and video games so I played with other things in the room. When EVERYTHING got boring I decided to leave. I opened the window but I was zapped when I put my hand outside. I kept putting my hand there and became ammune to it. So I flew outside but I am guessing they had a 'PLAN B' because a net fell on top of me. I was struggling to get out so I used my laser eyes to cut the net. They had everything planned out because a rope shot at me... but I dodge it. More and More obstacle cources. I was caught in a bear trap but that was lame because I pulled it open and slipped my foot out, it didn't even cut through my knee high converse because it is made out of very strong material.

I felt someone grab me by the waist and sqeeze my carotid sinous. When I was grabbed by my waist I instantly knew who it was. It was 'him...' why won't he just leave me the fuck alone. I woke up back in the room, which meant I was back at stage one. I opened the window but the electricity was too strong to bare. I was stuck in this room. Uhhh! This is so boring. I started to get pissed so I started practicing so marshalarts. The steel door opened and closed. Then I saw someone I didn't want to see in a while.

Kauro's POV

I fought Butch for a while... probably because I keep teasing him.

"Sup Butchie-boy is the 'tough' rowdyRIGHT boy afraid to throw a punch at a girl?" I asked teasingly

"NO, and it is ROWDYRUFF Butterbabe." he replied with a smirk. 'YUP, he is still the same perv like last time' I thought inside my head. The Bitch caught me off guard and pulled me into a kiss. I pried him off me, and gave him a huge beating. I threw him to the ground and a cloud of dust filled the air. I won! Or I thought at the time. I felt someone grab my waist. I pulled him off me and flipped him, but he grabbed me again and carried me high over the buildings to a place I didn't recognize. I was in a green room. There was a flat screen TV. I saw a door that was unlocked... it was a door that lead to an indoor skatepark. I was in heaven. I found a board and started to skate on the half pipe. I did moves like 360, and olley... for some reason I wasn't in the mood for skating there was something, just something that told me I needed to leave. I found a window and opened it,I flew out and landed on the ground. While I was flying down I felt my curly strands of hair flying everywhere. When I landed I felt a small pinch and before I was knocked out I saw a boy with raven-black hair looking at me. My last words before I lost conciousness were "DAMMIT BUTCH." I woke up to see the same room I was in last time but with more stuff to keep me occupied. After awhile of course everything got boring. So I kept banging the steel door. I eventually got tired and fell asleep right in that very spot. Just when I started to drift into a deep sleep, the steel door opened and closed, and the green ruff was standing right there.

Momoko's POV

For some reason I was the first to be kidnapped, and the one to be there the longest. I was in a crimson red room with red furniture EVERYWHERE. "DAMMIT" I mummbled. I soon felt strong arms wrap around my waist while I was reading a book I found on one of the many shelves.

"Please... GET THE FUCK OFF ME IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR MANHOOD!" I yelled while shoving him off me, then I laid on top of the bed and continued reading the romance book which I was surprised to see him having.

He laid next to me and tried to get a good look at what I was reading, but every time, I just pulled the book away. Then when this crimson red eyed boy was getting annoying, I had to figure out a wat to get the fuck outta that place.

"Uh... I am kinda hungry, can you get me something to eat?" I asked batting my eyelashes to get him to leave, and apparently it worked.

When I knew he was gone, I burst through the wall and I was free... until I got shot down. Then I tried one more time and... yes! I was finally free! I got home, and created a battle stratege on how to get the girls back. After a few days, I was ready to retrieve my best friends so we can destroy the city again. I dashed in the air towards the house where the boys held my friends captive. I noticed that the wall I broke through was still broken. I zoomed in, and opened the steel doors with my super strength... 'Why didn't I do that before' I thought to myself as I was scowering the humongous house. I made it to a steel door with the words 'Blue Puff.' 'Yup, can't even notice it...' I thought to my self as I rattled the door handle and opened it. 'You can even open it!' I said in my mind while I was also thinking about how NOT intelligent they are. I found my poor best friend Miyako... I mean Bubbles asleep on a bed covered in a dark blue blanket. Her eyes shot opened, and when she saw me, she was furious.

"WE ARE GONNA KILL THEM FOR KEEPING US CAPTIVE!" she yelled with venom in her voice.

We exited the room and came upon two boys... 'DAMMIT' I yelled in my brain. We got alittle annoyed so Miyako just squeezed the dark blue ruff's carotid sinous, while a gave Brick a HARD punch to the face.

While we were walking around we stumbled upon a steel door that says 'SEXY THING.' "Yup, Butch must've put that there for Kauro, wait till she sees this..." We opened the door, and Kauro just ran out of the room like hell. When she saw the door sign, you can literally see steam coming from her ears... but you can tell she was kinda blushing. When we got her back, we wrote grafiti on their house. The grafiti was in bubble letters that said 'PUFFS RULE.' When we heard someone coming, we dashed away faster than the speed of light.

Miyako's POV

'Yes! I am finally free!' I thought while I mentally danced around. Once we got Kauro back, we were really pissed that they kidnapped us, so we took out our anger on the town. "I FEEL BAD FOR THE TOWN AFTER THEY GO THROUGH US!" I said as I used my sonic scream to break all the glasses to the building I was closet to.

I was holding a guy by his neck when someone grabbed me by the waist and nuzzled my neck. I took his hands and flipped him. I flew away causing mischeif but the 'googy two shoes' had to ruin all my fun. "Is the bwue goody goody, awittle gwumpy?" I asked teasingly.

He pinned me against the wall, and made me stare into his blue eyes. It made me... made me... SICK! Well I kinda have to admit that I have feelings for the blue ruff, but I am not going to tell ANYONE. Even if they attempt to kill me. I mean come on people! I have a reputation to uphold as the annoying brat of the town, well... my counter part, Brat is the REAL annoying brat of the town.

This urge, was trying so hard to do something I wasn't going to fancy, but it took over anyway. In seconds, I pressed red tinted lips on his soft lips.

When we parted I spoke up. "Do not tell anyone about this or when you fall asleep then awaken then you will be in a fiery place known as hell."

"You sure look fucking cute when you're mad..." he whispered as he pulled me into another kiss. He was closing his eyes which I am thankful for so he wouldn't be able to see my tomato red face.

"So will we be doing this again, sometime?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean by AGAIN?" I asked with suspicion.

"Ya know... like will you be MINE?" he asked with his hand still behind rubbing his neck like it was nobodies buisness. The words he used made me blush hard core, but I turned away so he wouldn't see it.

"I guess..." I mumbled just enough for him to hear as I flew away. I swear I saw a blush creep across his face as I shot into the air and dashed away. The thought of the sparkly blue-eyed boy being mine made me blush hard again. I think that if I looked into a mirror, I would've been as red as a fire truck driving to a burning house.

"These next days are gonna suck ass for me... or will it?" I thought in my head. I was looking down at the beautiful city that we were so caught up in trashing that we didn't notice the beautifulness in it. I wasn't looking and I bumped into something. 'What would be up in the sky?" I asked rubbing my head. When I looked up, my heart started pumping faster, I couldn't breathe and I blushed once more. All I could think about is 'him.'

"I... UH... GOTTA GO!" I yelled as I flew away from the blue ruff. This feeling is the only thing I don't know the meaning of... oh this feeling... is called... LOVE. Suddenly, a wave came upon me and next thing ya know I am falling out of the sky unconcious.

Kauro's POV

I ran out of the room, and when I managed to take a look at the door sign, I was blushing hard and pissed at the same time. So I literally looked like a fire truck. Red with steam. We took our anger out on the town... but the goody two shoes, killed our friend 'FUN.'

"Is the forest green Rowdyright sad that his 'play thing' got away?" I asked while sticking my tongue out at the raven-haired boy.

"Listen babe, let's get one thing straight... it iS ROWDYRUFF you hag!" he yelled as he has gotten closer.

"Oooo... ya know that door sign made me pretty pissed and now the name? You are just cruisin for a brusin." I said while shaking my head dissapointedly.

All he did was fly to me and stroke my hair, which made me feel alittle awkward. The time I tried to pull away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. We were about an inch apart with our minty breath mixing together. I was really nervous and when I pulled away, he pulled make but this time we were an inch closer than last time. His soft lips were locked with mine. After a few minutes of that position, we finally parted. Even though I kinda liked it, I couldn't let people know that I have a soft side... so all I said was this... "NOW I HAVE TO WASH MY LIPS AGAIN AND AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Come on Kauro-san, stop acting I know you loved it" that annoying green boy cooed with his signature smirk that I always want to smack off. Then I started to do something I never did berfore. I started to blush without a word.

"You sure look fucking sexy when you blush" he said as he kissed me again. When we parted my cheeks were still a rosy dark red. "See you DO look cute when you blush..." he said.

When I got my focuse back I finally replied to everything he said. "One... don't call me sexy or I'll cut off your tongue... Two... do not tell anyone about this kiss or I will hunt you down and rip you apart with my bear hands! That is all..." I said trying to keep my self from lauching at him like a rocket and fireing punches.

"Whatever..." he replied while putting his hands up trying to act innocent... WELL HE'S NOT! After a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward, it was... I guess you would say 'OKAY.' We fianlly went our ways with the agreement he promised me, that we would do this again sometime and I would be his gf and he would be my bf, and saying this now sounds alittle awkward. While I was flying in the cloudless sky all I could think about is the ever-green ruff. My heart was pounding faster than usual, and I couldn't stop thinking about this 'bad boy.' I know what this feeling is called but I highly doubt that we feel it. Well then what is this feeling. I know what it is... it is a thing called love. Even if I try to refuse, when ever you fall you don't stop till you hit the ground... unless you are caught by someone else, but I believe that he is the one. Don't tell anyone I am going soft because I am just inl -l-love... I am stil tomboyish! I was thinking for the longest time off my life when I felt a small push and everything went black.

Momoko's POV

I was beating up the gang green gang because... I just hate them. Then I felt someone take off my bow making my side pony tail drop, and grabbbing my waist. I flipped the mystery person, and was now on top of him. I smacked the boy with the red hat on backwards and snatched my bow back. While I had the chance I thought that I would have alittle fun and take what he likes... his crimson hat that matched his red eyes.  
I snatched it and waved it in my hand. He rolled over bringing me along with him, which meant that he was ontop now. He tried taking his hat back but I just threw it in the air, and when he got off to get it, I used my super speed to go get it.

"You gotta be faster than that!" I yelled as I zoomed pass different buildings. I stopped and turned around but no one was there. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. As soon as I felt that, I hugged the hat to my chest and stopped hovering causing me to fall out of his grip and get closer to the ground. Right when I was a foot off the ground, I hovered again and zoomed past civilians with the hat in my hand while causing destuction. I flew on top of a glass building waiting for someone to be here.  
'There... two... one' I thought in my head when someone appeared on the building with me.

"Now was that so hard to catch me?" I asked.

Brick's POV

Chasing her around was fun. When I landed on the building I tried to retrieve my precious hat back but she was just too fast. I couldn't see anything. Then when I turned around, the girl with cotton candy pink eyes pushed me to the ground and was now on top. I felt her putting something on top of my head. When I looked at the glass, I thought it was kinda funny. When I looked at my reflection I was wearing her bow, and when I looked back at her, she had a pretty smile while wearing my hat backwards like I do.

"Awww you look so cute!" she said.

"I know I do, but you look even more cute!" I replied as I pulled her into a kiss that she would hate and I would enjoy... well I thought. Instead of pulling away, she kissed back. We stood there with our lips locked for a couple of minutes.

"Awww I wish it would last longer..." I said as we parted.

"Don't tell anyone that I kissed back or I will hunt you down and bury tou so deep into the ground that you can feel the heat from Earth's core!" she torted while pouting. 'DAMN, she looks so cute when she pouts' I thought to myself.

I gave her back her bow and she handed me my went our seperate ways and I just couldn't keep my thoughts from wondering about the beautiful cotton candy pink eyed girl.

Momoko's POV

We went our seperate ways. I can't stop thinking about his crimson red eyes and fiery ginger hair. I really think he is the one. I just can't stop thinking about him. I have no idea what this feeling means.. my heart is racing, and I can't even breathe when I think about him. I hope he feels the same way... I think I figured out this odd feeling... it is... LOVE. I was deep in thought when I felt a wave come upon me and I was falling.

Miyako's POV

When I woke up my face was wet. 'Have I been crying?' I thought to myself. Then I noticed a boy wearing blue clothing was crying on me.

"Uh hello?" I said as he looked at me and brought me closer to the blue ruff. He hugged me tight then tighter and all the way to the point I couldn't breathe at all.

"So... uh... will you tell me why you are crying on me?" I asked while sitting upright.

"I-I T-Thought T-That I L-LOST Y-YOU..." he said between sobs.

"I am not gone, can't you see I am right here?" I asked while hugging him.

"Well since you're better, I think I'm gonna steal..." he said while helping me up.

"You know I will have to pound you..."

"Does it feel good to destroy stuff?" I asked looking at him.

"SO you are saying that you have always done everything right" he replied.

"Well I never remebered anthing like that."

At my grandmother's house the blue ruff and I watched the news and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Looks like you have just answered your own question..." he said as we watched me destroying the town.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK? I NEVER REMEMBER DESTROYING THE TOWN!" I yelled not wanting to accept that I destroed the town.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side..." he said in amazment that the weakest puff did all that distruction.

"Whatever..." I mumbled to myself.

Kauro's POV

I woke up back in my room... weird. I heard a muffled cry coming from a corner in a room. When I snapped my head to the mysterious person, it was someone who I thought would never cry. I quietly came off the bed and walked over to the forest green ruff and sat next to him.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. His response was a pull into a big hug.

"So now will you tell me why you're crying." he let go and wiped away the tears.

"What makes you think I'm crying?" he asked playing it cool but you can obviously see that he had been crying with a red nose and red cheeks. I took out my phone and snapped a picture. I showed him what he looked like and he wasn't at all happy.

"I'M A MESS!" he yelled in disgust while looking at the picture.

"Yeah you are! Wait till I post this online. Does 'Tough Rowdyruff ain't to tuff anymore' a good description?" I asked as I pulled my phone away. In response he just squeezed me tight.

"Will you tell me why you were crying?"

"Ih, Kauro-san, I thught you were gone..." he said as he kissed me on the forehead and held me closer. That was the last thing he said before I drifted off into a deeo sleep in his arms, and I can tell he was falling asleep too.

THE END... DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
